Talk:Cat's New Boyfriend/@comment-71.183.212.140-20101008230411/@comment-24.2.181.0-20101223045902
Uh yes it is. Not only is it utterly pointless...but it's also a silly complaint and a rather nonsensical one. And contradicting too. You can't HAVE a character flaw and NOT have her act out through it. That makes no sense. And it would be pointless to have that flaw “we were ok with the jealousy and stuff but not with the kissing ok?” That's the most contradicting statement I have ever read. You can't be OK with jealousy yet NOT expect someone to act on it. That's what Jealousy does. It MAKES people act out irrationally. And this is a perfect example of that. If she DIDN'T act out on it and pretended that everything was ok, that is what we would call a “Mary sue” you wanted a character flaw and you got one. You complaining about her kissing someone elses BF is complaining about said Character flaw seeing as how said character flaw is LINKED to her action. Again “we didn't ask for her to be kissing ppl and making ppl cry.” But you asked for a character flaw. And with flaws comes “flawed actions”. If you watched enough show's you would see that. What you said is completely and utterly pointless. “we asked for just a little flaw ok?” There's no such thing as a “Little flaw” there's a flaw in a character, or there isn't. Flaws make your characters “imperfect” and they make “imperfect choices”. That comes with having a character flaw. If that wasn't the case, then they wouldn't have that flaw in the beginning. What you are complaining about is frankly silly and contradicting. “other characters have flaws but they don't do that.” But they still act out on those flaws and they are seemed as “Imperfect” and now Tori is in that section. Again your complaint is the most pointless one I heard. You can't complain about a character's actions of JEALOUSY yet be ok with her JEALOUSY in terms of her flaw. That's like getting a free car and complaining about the color. You sound rather un-greatful. “we asked for one of those kind of flaws.” Well then what your asking for doesn't exist. There's either a flaw or there isn't. There's no such thing as a “Flaw that doesn't make people act out” that's what imperfections do. They make people do “imperfect things” yet for some reason, you have yet to grasp that simple concept. “a little one that just didn't make her seem too perfect.” Again I told you there's no such thing. A flaw is an imperfection in a character. Which causes them to do imperfect actions. Like Jade's negative attitude causes her to be a B-word- to everyone around her. Or how about Sam from iCarly? Who's rouge behavior gets her and Carly in trouble sometimes? These are all FLAWS that causes the character to do “imperfect things” and now Tori has one. You wanted a flaw that didn't make her seem too perfect, you got one. Again you have no reason to complain. It happened, it's done. Get over it. PS if you cried over that episode then that's your problem. Not mine and not anyone else's. Well, she/he never really said that. I think you are referring to another person.